The Hitachin Brother's Birthday
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: The devilish Hitachin brother's were born on June 9th. Since then, they have always depended on one another and never spoke to anyone. Until the joined the Host Club with Tamaki and the others. And now, they have friends to spend their birthday with; they have come such a long way. Happy Birthday Hikaru and Kaoru.


The Twin's Birthday Bash

The Ouran Host Club is where Ouran Academy's handsomest boys, with way too much time on their hands, entertain the young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as Ouran's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful. However, on June 9th, Ouran's students were on summer vacation and this also happened to be Hikaru and Kaoru's birthday. When they woke up that morning, they directed their staff to have everything prepared for them. And later that afternoon, they would execute.

Haruhi was also trying to enjoy her summer vacation. She sat at the table sipping tea with her father when he suddenly announced that he would be going out for the day with someone he worked with at the bar. Haruhi sighed peacefully, looking forward to spending the day with herself. She thought of all the things she could finally get done when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw Hikaru's number. Haruhi silently panicked; what could he possibly want?

"Hello?" Haruhi answered.

"Haruhi," Hikaru greeted, "Kaoru and I have a great idea. It's our birthday today and we want you to come over to our house for some tea."

"Really?" Haruhi asked surprised. This is the first time she was ever invited to any of the host club member's homes. They all came rushing to her house, to see how "commoners" live and yet she wasn't invited to see their houses. Haruhi agreed to meet them. She got her stuff together and headed out to the Hitachin Manor. As soon as the car parked in the driveway, Haruhi was yanked from the car. "What? What's going on?"

"This way Haruhi!" The twins said. Hikaru and Kaoru took Haruhi up to their room. Haruhi found a few servants setting tea on kotatsu sized table on the floor. Hikaru excused the servants and the boys took a seat at the table. They asked her to join them on the floor and served her tea. Haruhi was a little over cautious at their kind hospitality but she guessed that since it was their birthday, they wanted to be nice.

After the tea, the servants came back in with fancy tuna and commoner's coffee for Haruhi. Haruhi sighed and took a bite of the fancy tuna; at least she got this out of coming to the Hitachin house. "So, is there a reason you two wanted me to come to your house so badly?" She asked, sipping her coffee.

"As you know Haruhi, today is our birthday." Kaoru said.

"And we wanted to spend it going to the commoner's mall." Hikaru finished.

"So, why did you want me to come over?"

"We want you to go with us." They said. Haruhi agreed and the three of them left for the mall. Haruhi indulged Hikaru and Kaoru and took them back to the shopping center. The twins couldn't contain their excitement as they roamed through the stores; they had been there before with Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Honey but they were having so much more fun.

While they shopped, Tamaki called. Hikaru picked up the phone, looked at the caller ID and put the phone back in his pocket. Haruhi's phone rang next; it was Tamaki again. She picked it up and answered. "Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"What is it Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, the host club is going back to Okinawa for a beach trip. This time, we're leaving the girls behind; it will be just us, whaddya say?"

"That does sound nice." Haruhi said.

"By the way, do you know where Hikaru and Kaoru are? They aren't picking up the phone."

"They're here with me, we're at the mall." Haruhi explained. From Tamaki's end, it sounded like an explosion. Haruhi waited for Tamaki to get a hold of himself and then the following freak out.

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU HARUHI? HOW COULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH THE TWINS AND NOT INVITE ME! YOU'RE SO CRUEL!" Tamaki whined. Haruhi sighed and explained that the twins invited her to go shopping with them because that's what they wanted to do for their birthday. Tamaki still wasn't satisfied. "But I would've come too!"

"So Sempai, when are we going to Okinawa?" Haruhi asked, trying to distract him; it worked.

"Now."

"I'll ask them." Haruhi hung up the phone and found Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So, what did the boss want?" Kaoru asked.

"He said the host club is meeting at the beach in Okinawa for a day. This time, we won't have any guests." Haruhi braced herself for the torture she knew would come her way. The twins looked at each other, the wheels turning in their heads.

"Alright," Kaoru said.

"We'll go." Hikaru finished. Hikaru and Kaoru surrounded Haruhi and squeezed her tightly. "But on one condition."

"What is that?" Haruhi asked, dreading the answer.

"We get to pick out your bathing suit." They said.

"Oh no! Absolutely not, no way." Haruhi objected. The twins let go of her and crossed their arms.

"Well, then I guess we're not going." They said. So they resorted to an ultimatum; Haruhi was in for it. She tried to stand her ground but she knew how this would end.

Later, at the beach, Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey, and Mori reserved a private spot on the beach for the Host Club. Kyoya talked on his cell phone but he at least had swim trunks on; Mori and Honey waded in the surf, testing the temperature of the water. And Tamaki-Sempai was "growing mushrooms" under the umbrella.

"Tamaki, what exactly is your problem this time?" Kyoya asked, temporarily hanging up his cellphone.

"Haruhi went shopping with the twins. And they didn't invite me." Tamaki said, pouting.

"Whatever." Kyoya said. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru finally arrived; the twins concealed their surprise bathing suit for Haruhi. She first noticed Tamaki sulking under the umbrella. She walked over to Kyoya and asked him what his problem was. "He's jealous that he wasn't invited on your "big outing"." Kyoya explained, writing something down in his mysterious black book. Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and kneeled down beside him.

"Sempai, it's not that we didn't want to invite you. Can you please forgive us?" Haruhi sighed internally; she hated when Tamaki acted like this, it was so childish. Before she could reason with him, Hikaru picked her off her feet. Kaoru helped to push her into the nearest changing booth.

"Now Haruhi, just put on the bathing suit, no arguments." Hikaru told her. Haruhi wasn't happy with them but she complied. She feared Hikaru and Kaoru's penalty games more than she would ever admit to them. The boys waited for her to come out of the changing booth. When she came out, Tamaki turned his head; Hikaru and Kaoru picked out a pink two piece bikini with a ruffled top. They picked it because they liked how she looked in pink and the ruffles would help hide the fact that she's so flat-chested.

Tamaki blushed brilliant red at the sight of Haruhi in a swimsuit. The other boys were impressed by how girly she could look when she tried. The boys gasped.

"Wow Haru-chan! You look so cute!" Honey squealed. Mori nodded his agreement.

"Very nice Haruhi." Kyoya said. Haruhi blushed.

"I like it." Kaoru said.

"I knew it would look good on her. So, what should we do first?" Hikaru asked.

"Let's swim!" Honey suggested. He grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her into the ocean with Mori following close behind. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and joined the three of them in the water. Kyoya stayed on the beach and waited for Tamaki; he was frozen with shock. Tamaki was so stunned by Haruhi's beauty, he couldn't force himself to move. Kyoya walked over to him and patted his back.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked, grinning widely. He didn't enjoy it often but he did like to mock Tamaki from time to time, just for a little entertainment every now and again.

"Mommy dear…" Tamaki stammered.

"Oh Tamaki, knock it off will you?" Kyoya complained, no longer amused.

"She looks….she looks…" Tamaki blushed even brighter.

"So are you going to act like an idiot or are you going to have fun or what?" Kyoya said. He left Tamaki on the beach and entered the water. He stayed in the shallows and watched the other's splash each other and giggle. Tamaki shook his head and ran into the water. He dove under and swam up next to Haruhi. She giggled in surprise and splashed him playfully.

After awhile, they grew tired of the water and walked back to the beach to dry off. "Now what?" Tamaki asked.

"Why don't we play kickball?" Hikaru suggested.

"It's your birthday." Kyoya allowed. "And this may be intriguing." Hikaru and Tamaki were elected to be team captains. Hikaru picked Kaoru and Haruhi, while Tamaki got Kyoya, Honey, and Mori. Hikaru and Kaoru's team kicked first; Tamaki stood at the mound, Kyoya covered first base, Honey covered third and second, and Mori took the outfield. Hikaru kicked first; he kicked it passed Honey-sempai and into the ocean. Mori went chasing after it, picked it up, and threw it to Kyoya. Kyoya tagged Hikaru just as his foot touched the base, making Hikaru safe on first.

Kaoru kicked the ball to Tamaki and Tamaki tried to throw it to Honey. But Honey missed the ball and it went back into the ocean. Hikaru stole third and ran for home base, making just as Mori fetched the ball and threw it back to Tamaki. Kaoru was stuck on third and Haruhi was up next.

Tamaki's team finally managed to get three outs and they switched sides. Hikaru took the place on the mound, Haruhi guarded the bases, and Kaoru watched the outfield. Honey was up first for Tamaki's team; he missed the ball on the first kick but quickly recovered himself and tried again on the next roll. He kicked the ball to Haruhi and she tagged first base, getting Honey out. Mori kicked the ball next and he kicked it straight to Hikaru and got out at first too so Honey wouldn't feel bad. With two outs on the board, Kyoya kicked the ball passed Kaoru and made it to first base. He crossed his arms with pleasure and waited for King Tamaki to kick the ball.

Tamaki was focused; he glared at Hikaru intently while he waited for the ball to roll his way. Hikaru rolled the ball to Tamaki and he kicked it with all of his might. Sadly, Tamaki had great power but no control so the ball flew far out into the ocean and it swept away with the tide before Kaoru could get to it. Tamaki sunk into the sand in shock.

"Nice going boss." Hikaru congratulated sarcastically.

"Now what?" Haruhi asked, bored out of her mind. She was dying to change out of this frilly swimsuit.

"We should go inside. I have a birthday dinner planned for the twins with the traditional cake and ice cream of course." Kyoya informed them.

"With commoner's coffee too?" The twins asked.

Kyoya smiled, pushed up his glasses, and said, "Of course." Honey cheered with happiness with the anticipation of the cake. Tamaki pulled himself out of the sand and joined the group. After the meal, everyone wished Hikaru and Kaoru a Happy Birthday and called it an evening.

Kyoya showed Hikaru and Kaoru to their room for the night. Kaoru crawled into bed first and waited for Hikaru. "So Hikaru, Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday to you too bro." Hikaru responded.

"So what did you think? That was a pretty good way to spend it wasn't it?" Kaoru asked, yawning.

"It sure was. Better than any birthday when it was just the two of us." Hikaru crawled into bed next to his brother. "I wish these days could last forever."

"Yeah me too. Who knows what it's going to be like with just the two of us again. I hope that for our next birthday, we could do this again. It would be far less lonely." Hikaru and Kaoru drifted into sleep.


End file.
